love the way you lie
by lunaluv22
Summary: ya it's another songfic; this one's probly not as good as the others. I just did this one really to see if I could.


Love the way you lie

I know this one's weird; but I couldn't help it. Every time I hear the line just gonna stand there and watch me burn. I think of father using his fire on Nigel.

Just gonna stand there

And watch me burn

But that's alright

Because I like

The way it hurts

Just gonna stand there

And hear me cry

But that's alright

Because I love

The way you lie

Have you had enough? Father asked; Nigel looked up. Doesn't matter you're just gonna stand there. And watch me burn; but that's alright because I like the way it hurts. No I'm not just stand here; and hear you cry. That's alright; because I love the way you lie Nigel whispered.

I love the

Way you

Lie

I think you've learned you're lesson father said. You'd better not try that again; I don't want to have to hurt you again. I know you're lying; but I love the way you lie Nigel whispered.

I can't tell you what it really

Is

I can only tell you what it

Feels like

And right now there's a

Steel knife

In my windpipe

I can't breathe

But I can still fight

While I can fight

Why is Nigel fighting me? I'm giving him everything he could ever want. Father thought; maybe he's afraid of being hurt. He's not afraid of anything; and he's been hurt before. But he's never been hurt like how you're hurting him. And he's never had as many rules as you're giving him. So it's my fault he keeps leaving he thought sadly.

As long as the wrong

Feels right

It's like I'm in flight

High of a love

Drunk from the hate

It's like I'm huffing paint

And I love it the more

That I suffer

I suffocate.

Hmp Nigel's making me suffer; and is suffocating me when he tries to leave. And I love it father thought; as he went to find Nigel.

And right

Before I'm about to drown

She resuscitates me

I feel like I'm drowning; but before I do Nigel resuscitates me. Why would he do that if he hates me? Father thought.

She fucking hates me and

I love it. Wait where you

Going? "I'm leaving you." no

You ain't come back we're

Running right back. Here we

Go again. It's so insane

Cause when it's going good.

It's going great

Hey where are you going? Father cried; as he saw Nigel dragging a suit case. I'm leaving he said calmly. No you're not! Father screamed; Nigel just pulled his suit case along.

I'm super man with the

Wind at his back,

She's Lois lane. But

When it's bad it's

Awful. I feel so

Ashamed I snapped.

Who's that dude?

Father grabbed Nigel's bag; you're not leaving. Yes I am Uncle Ben; father snapped. And slapped Nigel across the face. Ahhh! Nigel screamed; as father's flames made contact with his skin.

I don't even know his

Name. I laid hands on

Her. I'll never stoop

So low again. I guess

I don't know my own

Strength

Father realized what he did; I'm sorry Nigel. I know I never should have laid a hand on you. I'll never stoop so low again I swear.

Just gonna stand

There and watch me

Burn. But that's

Alright because I like

The way it hurts

Nigel shrank back as father reached out. You're just gonna stand there; and let me burn he whispered. No I'm not its ok I like the way it hurts he thought; as father hugged him.

Just gonna stand there

And hear me cry. But

That's alright because I

Love the way you lie

I love the way you lie

Nigel cried as father looked at his wound. Just gonna stand there; and hear me cry he thought. I'm sorry, Nigel father told him. It's ok because I love the way you lie, Uncle Ben he thought.

You ever love somebody so

Much you can barley

Breathe. When you're with

'Em. You meet and neither

One of you even knows what

Hi 'em. Got that warm fuzzy

Feeling

Nigel please believe me you're my nephew; I love you. And I don't want to hurt you. Nigel just looked down. I don't care whether you love me or not Nigel thought.

Yeah, them those

Chills you

Used to get' em. Now

You're getting fucking

Sick of looking at him.

You swore you'd never

Hit him. Now you're in

Each other's face

See wing venom in

Your words when you

Spit them

Nigel looked at father angrily. I'm leaving; and you can't stop me he said grabbing his bags. I'm leaving forever! He cried.

You push pull each other's

Hair, scratch claw hit him.

Throw him down pin him.

So lost in the moments

When you're in them. It's

The rage that took over it

Controls you both

No you're not! Father screamed; knocking the bag from his hand. You're not leaving Monty; you can't! Father cried grabbing Nigel's arm.

So they say you're

Best to

Go your separate ways.

Guess if they don't know

You 'cause today that was

Yesterday. Yesterday is

Over. It's a different day.

Sound like broken records

Playing over but you

Promised her. Next time you

I knew it Nigel muttered; what? You don't care about me. You just miss my dad Nigel said; pulling out of father's grasp. No Nigel that's not true; I care about you. I love you, you're my nephew.

You don't get another

Chance. Life is no

Nintendo game. But you

Lied again. Now you get to

Watch her leave out the

Window. I guess that's

Why they call it window

Pane

Enough! Nigel cried; I've had enough of this. You say you'll never hurt me then. You'll never hurt me; then I wind up with this! Nigel cried; pointing to his burnt and bruised cheek. Just tell me one truth do you actually care about me at all?

Just gonna stand

There and watch me

Burn. But that's

Alright because I like

The way it hurts

Of course I do how could you think I was lying to you? Father cried; grabbing Nigel. He gonna burn me to death. But it's ok because I like the way it hurts Nigel thought; as he felt his arms burn.

Just gonna stand there

And hear me cry. But

That's alright because I

Love the way you lie.

I love the way you lie.

Father wrinkled hi nose as he smelled something. He looked down; and immediately let go of Nigel. As he realized that he was smelling burning flesh. Nigel I'm sorry it won't happen again. Lie to me; as much as you want Uncle Ben. I love the way you lie he thought.

Now I know we said things

Hit things that we didn't

Mean. And we fall back into

The same patterns same

Routine. But your tempers

Just as bad as mine is.

You're the same as me

Nigel please let's stops this stupid routine. You know your temper's as bad as mine is. You're the same as me father said.

But when it comes to

Love

You're just as blinded. It wasn't

You, baby it was me. Maybe

Our relationship isn't

As

Crazy as it seems. Maybe

That's what happens when a

Tornado meets a volcano

Nigel I know I've been a bad uncle; but I'll change. I'll get anger management. Just stop this routine please.

All I know is I love you too

Much to walk away.

Though. Come inside, pick

Up your bags off the

Side walk. Don't you hear

Sincerity in my voice when

I talk. I told you this is my

Fault

Fine Uncle Ben I'll stay; I'm an idiot for believing him I know. Nigel thought; as father banged his arms. Nigel everything's my fault; but I'll make it right father told him.

Look me in the eye ball.

Next time I'm pissed,

I'll aim my fist at the

Dry wall. Next time,

There won't be no next

Time. I apologize even

Though I know its lies.

Nigel look me in the eye, I swear there won't be a next time father told him. I'm apologizing; but I know its lies father thought sadly.

I'm tiered of the games I

Just want her back.

I know

I'm a liar. If she ever tries to fucking leave again.

I'm a tie her to the bed and

Set this house on fire I'm

Just gonna

Father stared down at Nigel sleeping in his lap. I'm tired of the games. I know I'm a liar; and if he ever ties to leave again. I'm gonna tie him to the bed; and set this house on fire. He thought; as he ran a hand through Nigel's hair.

Just gonna stand

There and watch me

Burn. But that's

Alright because I like

The way it hurts

Nigel's right if he's in pain; all I do is stand there. And watch him burn; he says he likes the pain. But he's obviously lying father thought hugging Nigel close.

Just gonna stand there

And hear me cry. But

That's alright because I

Love the way you lie.

I love the way you lie

All I do is stand there; and listen as Nigel cries. He says he loves the way I lie. I think that's the only thing he's ever said he loves about me. father thought shedding a few tears.


End file.
